Nicknames of CCC Members
Many members of the Christian Coalition of Countries have at least one shorthand name, however some have many, that they are called by friends and foes. Individuals Anton Chenoa II *"AC" - an abbreviation *"Ace" - based on "AC" buzzboygt *"Buzz" - pretty obvious Cooper I *"Chuck" - Cooper is rumoured to be a dead-ringer for Chuck Norris. matthewtrail *"dosnubbie" - previous CN name Invincible *"Vinny" - the most common abbreviation. *"Vin" - another abbreviation, used most commonly by KingJarkko Jacomus *"The Second Coming Of Santiago" - at one point Jacomus was known as Santiago, and was Chancellor of the CCC. His first nation was Santa Angliae, which was destroyed, and Santiago was thought dead, but he had instead changed his name to Jacomus. *"Jac" - abbreviation. jatutt *"slave2jesus" - the alias he uses in the CCC's HQ's forums, taken from his commitment to Jesus Christ. *"S2J" - an abbreviation of "slave2jesus" *"Christoudoulos" - (Greek Χριστουδουλος) a Greek version of his forum alias, and an honorific. Jelly Doughnut *"JD" - the most common abbreviation. *"Jelly" - another abbreviation. *"Teh Doughnut" - *"NO U" - A nickname appearing with his tendency to shout NO U as a greeting on IRC and sometimes on the forum King Wilkinson *'KW' - pretty obvious *'Little Wilkie' - a babyish nickname given him by some editorialists. He hates it. *'Kiwi' - A nickname first made by taking the first two letters of King and Wilkinson and putting them together. Later was used as inspiration for the CCC's CN:TE alliance "The Flying Kiwis" (inactive, new alliance called Aftermath (TE Alliance)). To prevent confusion this nickname refers to the Bird and should on no accounts be confused with the fruit. legoboyvdlp *"legoboy" - the most common name *"lego" - second most common Mattheus *"Matt" - the most commonly used nickname. *"The Roman" - sometimes used by various members and even by Mattheus himself. *"Archon Romanus" - a name affectionately given to Mattheus by Richard.VII. The first name derives from Mattheus' clone, Archon Spectre. Romanus of course means "Roman" in Latin. *"Romana" - The feminine form of Romanus, mostly used by Richard.VII. Mattheus, in turn, calls Richard Vicinga, the feminine form of Vicingus, meaning "Viking", in Latin. *"Roman dude" - a name given to him by slave2Jesus and used by various members. nate1865 *"Ol' Hickory" - nate1865's service in Bayonet Alley against Epion was conspicuous for bravery and success. When Epion forces menaced the Green Goblin, nate1865 took command of the defenses, including militia from several western states and territories. He was a strict officer, but was popular with his troops. It was said he was "tough as old hickory" wood on the battlefield, which gave him his nickname. In the battle, nate1865's 4,000 militiamen won a total victory over 10,000 Epionese. The enemy had over 2,000 casualties to nate1865 13 killed and 58 wounded or missing. *"Sir Chancellor" - Nate's gentlemanly character and diplomacy prompt this one. Ogden Chichester *"The Oggzinator" - a play on "The Terminator" commonly applied to many names got tied to Ogden Chichester as well. *"Oggz" - an abbreviation. Probably Ogden's most used nickname. *"Oggie" - another abbreviation. Not as common as "Oggz" but still common. *"Doctor" - because of his great intelligence and gentle character. (Phillip Lirile) Bolak *"Bolak Junior" - for the same reason Sheldomar Bolak is called "Bolak Senior." *"Air Marshal" - a semi-joking nickname intended as a compliment. First used by a journalist from Ulster Isle when talking about Bolak's love of aerial combat techniques. *"Dove-Hawk" - a name given him respectfully for being the most peace-loving of the Major-Generals. *"The Drill Sergeant" - his charge of the Aleph Troop, and the fact that he has also trained KingJarkko, Invincible, and several other fine soldiers, has earned him this nickname from editorialists. Sheldomar Bolak *"Shel" - the most common abbreviation. *"Sheldy" - a far less common abbreviation. *"Bolak Senior" - used by some editorialists. This has to do with the fact that he and Techland ruler Phillip Lirile Bolak are brothers. *"Admiral" - his uncanny knack for all things nautical, especially in CN, got him this from KingJarkko. Statmeister *"Stat" - an abbreviation *"Statz or Stats" - Variations of Stat *"The One-Man Welcoming Committee" - because Statmeister at one time was in charge of welcoming neophyte CCC members into the fold and making sure they "know their stuff." THESkeletor33 *'Skeletor' – obvious reasons *'Skel' – an abbreviation Zenith Darksea *"Zeen" - the most common abbreviation. Note that this assumes an IPA pronunciation of ˈziˌnɪθ for "Zenith" (not ˈzɛˌnɪθ) zion7 *"Cap'n Z" - a naval-based nickname. Zion7 is a student of naval theory in CN. *"The Conscience Of The Military" - given him by KingJarkko because of his commitment to accountability and upholding the name of Jesus Christ. Groups *"The Bolak Boys" - Sheldomar Bolak and Phillip Lirile Bolak. Usually positive. Category:Christian Coalition of Countries